For the Moment
by Tachikawa Mimi
Summary: My second attempt at a Mimou songfic. This one is actually illustrated with written-out scenes, and I think it turned out well. ^^;; Mimi and Sora are having a chat in an instant message window, when something Sora tells her makes everything seem to chang


For the Moment

Mimi's tea cup spilled onto the floor. The clatter of the cup against its saucer caused all of the people in the cyber cafe to look up from their laptops.

Mimi knelt to the floor with napkins to blot up the spill, and an employee quickly came to assist her.

"Would you like another cup?" she politely offered.

"...no. No thank you, I'm leaving." she barely recognized her own voice as she spoke, it sounded so frail...

Her face burned, she could feel her mouth go numb. She held the soiled napkins in her right hand as she stood. She turned back to the screen of the laptop she was on. She was chatting with Sora. It was early morning in Japan. Mimi was breaking her curfew to talk with her. She had convinced herself that it was worth it, but the last few lines in their instant message window stuck out boldly, as though it was magnified.

"I'm having Joe take me to the fall festival. I just can't bring myself to go with Tai. It'd be too awkward, y'know?"

Mimi replied with a forced note of optimism. "That's great! You can always depend on Joe in a bind! Wise move!"

"I thought you'd agree. Besides, it'd get dangerously messy if I went with Matt."

Mimi had typed back: "I see what you mean."

After that, everything seemed in disarray, and Mimi found herself shaking. She had knocked over the cup, and a chill came over her.

"Hey, it's getting late. I'm going to head out." Mimi wound up deleting every other letter, her typing had gone haywire. "Have fun with Joe."

She disconnected before a reply could come. She took her purse, and threw away her napkins on her way out. She stood on the brightly-lit curbside, her cheeks stinging.

**Takushii no heddoraito ga mabushikute hitomi wo tojita   
Hoho ni nagare ochiru namida machi ni nijinde ita   
Tomodachi kara kiita anata no uwasabanashi   
Shinjitaku nai kedo   
**_The taxi's headlights are too bright and I close my eyes   
The street is blurred by the tears running down my cheeks   
I heard the story about you from a friend   
I didn't want to believe it, but..._

  
Mimi rested her forehead on the taxi window in the back seat, and closed her eyes. The stinging in her eyes ceased, and the claustrophobic feeling she had in the cyber cafe began to fade away.

**Kore hodo ni hito wo suki ni naru koto   
Ima made nakatta kara   
Uruoshite hoshii kono atsui karada   
Zutto dakishimete ite   
**_I've never loved anyone this much, so   
I want to wet this hot body   
Please hold me forever_

She entered the unlit apartment minutes after the clock read midnight. She silently passed the kitchen, and walked by the open door of her parents' bedroom. As she reached the doorway of her bedroom, she didn't bother to turn on her light, she merely shut the door behind her. She walked up to her bed, and let her knees lightly brush the comforter before falling face down onto it. She turned on her side, and stared at the face of her digital clock until the red numerals blurred.

**Ima dareka no soba ni iru no?   
Nante hen na souzou shite   
Fuan dake ga kake meguru yo   
Kanari shitto shiteru   
**_Now who are you with?   
I imagine strange scenes   
Anxiousness is all around me   
I'm pretty jealous _

Why did Sora do this? Why Joe? Why not Izzy? Or why not Matt?! Why does she always take the easy way out?! What about her? It was hard being such a long distance from her friends, and Sora wasn't making it easier!

They might have too much fun at the festival...Joe might admire Sora's maturity more than he admired Mimi's confidence...

Sora was so considerate of the people she was around. She had a comforting warmth to her...and what happened if Joe saw this...and began to think that Mimi's cheerfulness and optimism paled in comparison to Sora's reasoning and kindness?

...where was that confidence of hers now?

In a slow, almost clumsy manner, Mimi pushed herself up from her bed, and made her way back down her hallway. She left eh apartment, and in a blind daze, passed by the elevator to go down the stairway.

  
**Kagi mo kakezu ie wo tobidashita   
Kutsu no oto kokoro ni narihibiku   
Tomaranai asebamu te wo nugutte   
Hashiritsutaetai yo!   
Kore kara mo zutto mimamotte ite ne   
Toki wo kizamikomitai  
**_I ran from the house without even locking up   
The sound of shoes rang in my heart   
I won't stop, wiping my sweaty hands   
I want to run and tell you!   
From now on please look after me   
I want to inscribe this moment_

He wouldn't forget...how _could_ he forget those last days in the Digital World? She was so vulnerable...she depended on him. And he let her. Even when she wouldn't listen to him, even when she talked back, or just flat out insulted him. He always made any sacrifices he could in order for her to be as comfortable as possible.

...she never thanked him. After they got home...she acted as though what they did...everything that happened to them...and _only_ them...never happened at all. As though nothing changed.

That's why.

**Itsumo ki zukanai furi shite   
Wagamama wo yurushite kureta   
Futari no kyori wa sukoshi zutsu   
Aite shimau nante   
Sunao ja nai wakatte iru kara   
Hara ga tatsu tsuyogari ni sayonara!   
**_I always pretended not to notice   
You forgave my selfishness   
The distance between us, little by little   
Somehow grew   
I'm not meek, I understand, so   
I get mad, I bluff it and say   
Good bye _

Sora admired the maple leaves as they had changed color. The cold air was beginning to blow in. She turned around and smiled to Joe, her green kimono in perfect contrast to her clipped-back hair. "Thanks for being so understanding."

Joe's navy kimono reflected the lantern lights beautifully. "You're going to have to face it sooner or later, you know." He turned to look at the leaves. The autumn colors were probably his favorites. They were warm and crisp at the same time. They blended so well together, the autumn colors...

Sora could tell that his thoughts were beginning to drift. "You're going to have to face it sooner or later too, Joe."

Joe's eyes shifted to Sora, and then he looked back to the trees. "Do you think they have fall festivals in America?"

"I'm sure they do..." Sora replied, and steped next to Joe. "Now if Mimi would actually go to one..." she faded off. "I doubt it."

Joe smiled. "Thanks for your vote of confidence."

"Anytime." Sora began to walk again. She stopped, and looked over her shoulder. "She's surely asleep right now."

Joe turned away from the trees, and caught up with Sora. "Surely."

Mimi walked for about twenty minutes outside the apartment complex. She found her way back into her bedroom, and sat in front of her computer. Turning it on, she tried to find a distraction. She checked her e-mail, and felt her eyes begin to water as she saw a letter from Joe. She smiled, and opened it. Her hands were feeling warm as she read the brief, but effective message:

"Mimi--

I'm saving the nicest maple leaves I could find this year for you. Where should I send them? 

---Joe"

Mimi cupped a hand over her mouth, tears spilling over her lashes and dripping off of her chin. She sniffed, and let herself silently cry.

**Kore hodo ni hito wo suki ni naru koto   
Ima made nakatta kara   
Uruoshite hoshii kono atsui karada   
Zutto dakishimete ite   
Tomaranai asebamu te wo nugutte   
Hashiritsutaetai yo!   
Futari de issho ni omoide tsukurou   
Toki wo taisetsu ni shite  
**_I've never loved anyone this much, so   
I want to wet this hot body   
Please hold me forever   
I won't stop, wiping my sweaty hands   
I want to run and tell you!   
Let's make memories together,   
Keep this moment precious_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Was this songfic more successful? ^^; I hope it was more enjoyable, at least. You can download this song just about anywhere, it's very popular. It's called "For the Moment" by Every Little Thing. (You can also download a just slightly shorter version of it over at http://ageis.faithweb.com/music.html . It's on the first song collection page.)_

_The next songfic (Iya! I can't believe I'm **doing** this!!!) will be from Joe's POV (a huge challenge for me! I can't write him to save my life! ;.;), to a song called "Kimi ga Omoide ni Naru Mae ni" by Spitz. Translated, it means "Before You Become a Memory". I look forward to posting it! -* Please r&r! Also, visit the new Mimou page by Lunatic Mimi and I, **Reality Check**:_

**http://mimou.faithweb.com/**

_Pleaaaase?_

~_Mimi_


End file.
